Timor Salamander
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 0|}} |devil fruit= }}Timor Salamander is a member of the crime organization Hierro, serving as Zero's top enforcer. As the eater of the Tero Tero no Mi, Salamander is a Fear Man. He was one of the secondary antagonists of the Forty-Theives Arc. Appearance Salamander is a tall man with short red hair and pale skin, noted for his strained appearance. Salamander is noted for a number of scars and injuries across his body. He has a scar going all the way around his neck, and his right eye is missing, having lost it in an accident in his youth. On the nape of his neck, is the symbol of Hierro. Despite being in his late twenties, he's noted for apeparing much younger, almost like a teenager. Salamander generally wears a red suit with black boots. On his back is a tattoo of a salamander, and he's often seen smoking a cigarette. Personality Salamander is a sadistic, cruel individual who takes great pleasure in tormenting others with his Devil Fruit powers. He'll often kill time by preying on the citizens of Acero, using his powers on them. In Salamander's head, everyone is a victim for him to toy with as he sees fit. He thinks highly of himself, as one of the great terrors of the criminal underworld. A very confident man, it is not easy to rile him up, and he'll often laugh any insult or provocation off. However, when he is provoked, Salamander will fight extremely aggressively against his enemies. He holds grudges, and any slight, real or just perceived, will result in him viciously targetting the person who delivered the slight. Salamander has a penchant for raspberries, and is often seen eating them out of a plastic bag. Like other characters, he has his own distinct laugh: "Ta ha ha ha ha". Relationships Hierro Zero The only individual that Salamander has any real regard for is Zero. Since the automaton is not affected by his Devil Fruit power, Salamander has no power over him, a trait the man respect, and even admires. For his own, Zero acknowledges Salamander's use, but thinks his constant (literal) fear mongering often causes him un-needed trouble across his domain. Esquerda and Certo Salamander has an antagonistic relationsip with Hierro's lieutenants. While the two of have built up resistance to Salamander's Tero Tero no Mi, they are not fully immune to it like Zero is. This means Salamander will occasionally antagonize and mock them with his powers. Both Esquerda and Certo hold Salamander in great contempt, seeing too much of their former masters in him. When Protocol 99 is initiated, Esquerda personally fells Salamander and says she's been looking for to that for a long time. Allies Enemies Straw Hats Powers and Abiliites As the top enforcer of Hierro, Salamander authority in the organization is only subordinate to Zero himself, along with (at least nominally) Esquerda and Certo. Anyone below that rank he command, and expect that order to be carried out. He also has enough pull in the Syndicate on the whole to make his voice heard. Devil Fruit The Tero Tero no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to see and manifest an individual's fears and negative memories. Strengths and Weaknesses The greatest strength of the Tero Tero no Mi, is is grants Salamander the ability to see and manifest his opponent's greatest fears. By releasing a strange, dark red mist from his body, which then phases through his enemy's body, he can see their worst fears and memories in his mind. He can then use the same mist to give those metaphysical aspects physical form. In addition, Salamander can concentrate the mist into different shapes which he can use as weapons; by striking his opponent with these weapons, he can induce terror on them. Also, he can coat his whole body in the mist, so if a person were to attempt to him, they would also have terror induced on them; this essentially creates armor for himself. Despite as powerful as the Tero Tero no Mi may seem, it has a fatal weakness. Its own power is based almost entirely around the target's own fear; if they were to lose, or even simply overcome that fear, the fruit's power would be rendered useless against them. Zero is also immune to the Devil Fruit's power, due to his artificial brain. Aside from these weakness, Salamander is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage *'Crawling Fear': Salamander's primary attack; he releases his mist, which takes on the form of a salamander-like creature. It then phases through all the enemies around him. History Forty Thieves Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *Like the rest of Hierro, Salamander has an animal theme, namely a salamander. *"Timor" is Latin for "fear".